Ability
An 'Ability' allows an individual more super natural powers than those given by being extra-fertile. Most beings only posses one ability, but some have different levels of power or forms. If a being has an additional ability, it is usually relatively weak and passive. Basic Extrafertility The common side effects of becoming extrafertile may, but do not always, include in order of commonality: * Literal extra fertility: much higher likelihood of procreation * Longer Lifespan: lifespan average of 120 years (compare to 79 for those of average fertility) * Enhanced Consciousness: higher sensation of the Imaginary Plane * Resistance to Super Death via Sterility: only can be super-killed by a being/substance of higher sterile value * Torsion-Field Telekinesis: ability to levitate or assist in lifting other fertile objects or beings * Energy Beam Emission: ability to concentrate energy into a beam of varying constitution and shoot them at varying speeds * Destruction of Sterile Matter: ability to eliminate sterile matter from the universe, sometimes selectively One who is extrasterile has similar abilities in + dimensions, except their abilities use sterility and counter fertility. Similar effects exist for those who utilize anility, virility, chirality, etc. Unique Abilities Brilliant Disguise Unique ability of Teshub. Allows Teshub to alter the physical makeup of any being, including himself. Bubblegum Bitch Unique ability of Love Electra's prosthetic left arm. (Sterile) Love Electra's prosthetic arm can selectively destroy small chunks of matter in -17i according to the will of Love Electra. It can also create bolts of nonexistence, like lightning but without the lightning, causing pockets of vacuum to collapse together and make thunder sounds. Changes Unique ability of Dong Fan. Allows Dong Fan to alter one variable in any perceptible situation from his perspective. Don't Sit Down 'Cause I've Moved Your Chair Unique ability of The Chair. Allows Étienne Malgerie and Fleur Dubois, who have been merged together by a spacetime alteration in 1999, to have the ability to change form between their conjoined human forms and any kind of one-to-three person seat. Emperor's New Clothes Unique ability of the Crimson Bean. Allows the Crimson Bean to gain genetic and personality traits from anyone that comes into contact with it, in exchange for giving the one who touched it aptitude for extrafertility. Fire on High Unique ability of BOB. Allows BOB to see into other dimensions and through fire. GOLDRUSH Unique ability of Big Money Gambia. Allows Ousman Fatty to inexplicably attract fame and fortune for even the most average of works. Immaterial Unique ability of Penelope Al3ph. Penelope can detect any extraphysical fertile "circuits" in nature within 10 feet of her, and take the entire circuit and briefly move it into an adjacent dimension. In The Air Tonight Unique ability of Paul McSaggins. Allows Paul to ride on any wave of radiation at the speed of light. It's All Too Much once unique ability to Super Eve. Created an interactive manifestation of fertility. King of the Clouds Unique ability of Jeffrey Meena. Jeffrey Meena can augment his own fertility by directly draining it from other humans. King of the Universe Unique ability of �� �� controls all results in HIS range of universes, and ends universes that go against ''HIS ''will. Life Itself Unique ability of Kyle Mendez, the Chosen One. Kyle can repair any chunks of damaged spacetime. Lolita Unique ability of Super Epstein. Allows Super Jeffrey Epstein to absorb the fertility of children specifically under the age of 18, and use said fertility as a way of transferring between -17i and +17i. The Big Bang Unique ability of Howard Wolowitz. Allows Howard Wolowitz to hypnotize children, and to manifest and control cocaine as an extension of his own body. My Propeller Unique ability of Gar. Gar needs to sustain himself by stealing the fertility of others constantly, but in return he can pilot spectral flying pirate ships in the Caspian Sea. New Americana Unique ability of the Walk of Fame. The Walk of Fame attacks those who unwillingly fall into the Realm of the Dead in Hollywood, California, and gives them an aptitude for fertility and a guarantee of fame and fortune. Sell Out Unique ability of Big Bobby Tweed. Activated once someone signs a contract with Tweed to sell their fertility. Once it is signed, Tweed gains the amount of fertility written in the contract. Snow Halation Unique ability of Aizheng Takahashi. Aizheng is able to exist within the Imaginary Plane at the cost of his immortal soul. He could possibly live for thousands of years with this ability, but once he dies, he will not being able to enter the Realm of the Dead of either Plane. The Inner Light Unique ability of Dale. Allows Dale to sense any emotional conflict in the world in which he currently resides, and can pinpoint a specific conflict's location. Tomorrow Never Knows Unique ability of Hatuey. Allows Hatuey to see an event's outcome and travel back in time to attempt to change it. Wolf in Cheap Clothing Unique ability of The Crimean Man. When a photograph of The Crimean Man is taken, the image will show not him, but the image of a furry. FUR-E Abilities Cum on Feel the Noize Unique ability of Mumbi Jhai. Mumbi Jhai is able to posses all four types of Source magics and use them at once. His right arm is the most powerful part of his body for using the magics. Chocolate Rain Unique ability of Aleksey Pivovarov Requiem. Aleksey Requiem can use his sense of taste do detect occurrences in the past and predict events in the future. Divine Fertility Dividing Unique ability of Leroy Ginseng. Is able to divide the fertility of himself or another being in half once every 10 seconds. DFD is known to manifest as a Stand. Double Adventitious Fertility Unique ability of the Corporeal Beast. Is able to double his own fertility or another being's every 10 seconds. Odin discovered the evolved form of this ability, Double Adventitious Fertility - Longinus Smasher which is only available to the beast in its Juggernaut Drive form. This ability would allow the beast to double all Fertility ever. Dragonstea Din Tei Unique ability of Gefion Gefion can appear as a celebrity to someone as long as that they have memory of that celebrity. Eastbound Expressway Unique ability of Hel. Allows Hel to travel freely eastward along the Imaginary Plane. The higher form of this ability, Eastbound Expressway- You're a Beat would allow Hel to move everything on the Imaginary Plane eastward. Eyes of Mímir Unique ability of Mímir. Mímir can summon many eyes that let him view anywhere on the Imaginary Plane from multiple perspectives. False Mirror Unique ability of The Löwe. Allows The Löwe to turn temporarily turn itself or others into false reflections temporarily. Furr Unique ability of Odin. Allows Odin to commune with Yggdrasil to convert beings into FUR-Es and create abilities. I've Got All This Ringing in My Ears and None On My Fingers Unique ability of Loki, later Dmitriy Loki Requiem. Loki is able to erase the fertility of anyone who is not a virgin. This usually super kills its victim. Living In A Box Unique ability of Freyja. When faced with any situation with multiple outcomes, Freyja is able to see all of them and choose whichever one the universe will follow. Stop the Rock Unique ability of the Mask of Blight Only when it is placed on the face of a being, it will reset all of their Source values. This will put them on the edge of a Super Death and their abilities and magic powers will no longer be functional. Normal Abilities 5 On It Common ability, used by Denny Mikoyan. Gives the user a +5 to their fertility, useful for lesser extra-fertiles. Coffee's for Closers Common ability, used by Rada K. Romanov and several earlier Kepelkeker family members. The user plays a direct part in the fate of the universe along with most of those in their bloodline; their fertility multiplies into their children and sexual partners. Filthy McNasty Rare ability, used by Bobo Degrassi Allows the user to make anything near them objectively nasty, covering it in fluids, dirt and other 'nasty' things. Insane In The Brain Rare ability, used by Гопник 88. Allows the user to gain 25 years of experience in whatever job they are working in at the expense of also gaining the memories of a random person who has the same experience. Modern Man Common ability, used by many people including Johnson "Pixie" Lagrange. Allows the user to travels between +17i and -17i while within Manhattan of either plane. It is commonly used by beings to commute to work or make deliveries between both planes. Mr. Invisible Common Ability, used by many people. Allows the user to express basic extrafertile activity without being noticed by beings of the normally fertile. Several Species Of Small Furry Animals Gathered Together In A Cave And Grooving With A Pict Rare ability, used by Yosef Romanov. Yosef can summon holographic animals to do his bidding, and he can ride them. The After Life of the Party Rare ability, used by Marlene Rodriguez. Marlene Rodriguez is bound to the Taste Abductee Restaurant in which she died. The restaurant serves as a portal between -17i and +17i. Any damage to the restaurant physically harms Marlene, and she loses strength the further away from it she travels. Shut De Do Rare ability, used by Super JFK and Liquid Bean. Allows the user to create and destroy physical bridges between a -i dimension and a +i dimension. Speedy Speed Boy Common ability, used by Stefan Degrassi. Summons two skateboards under the feet of its user. Strange Things Extremely Rare ability, used by Skinny Lou. Allows the user to bring things from their Dream Realm into the real world. Welcome To My Planet Rare Ability, only mastered by BaSa Cherry. A user with this special ability can alter the relative gravity in a particular area of strictly physical spacetime. An advanced user like BaSa Cherry can influence gravity and general relativity to the point where time can be slowed down in her range to a nearly undetectably slow rate. Where Is My Mind? Ability found within the members of the Sterile Bumbays which includes Grounded Chibi. This ability allows a being to communicate with their Un-Imaginary form through dreams and visions. Young and Menace Common ability, used by Aleksey Pivovarov. When angered, the user's strength increase drastically. The chance of being killed my chance incidents decreases. =